


Flannel and Faded Jeans

by pleasereylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is 33, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Quarantine, Rey is Ben's adopted sister, Soft Ben Solo, Southern AU, Touch-Starved, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Woman on Top, and SMUT, rey is 23, sex instead of therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereylo/pseuds/pleasereylo
Summary: Rey decides to spend quarantine in Tennessee with her adoptive brother, Ben– who she hasn't seen since the deaths of their parents.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 43
Kudos: 479





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I already have the second chapter written, so I will post it tomorrow, I promise.
> 
> Also, please heed the tags: Rey was adopted by the Solos which makes her Ben's adopted sister

[ ](https://nickpic.host/image/3L5aMz)

Rey makes up her mind to leave Portland as soon as she steps foot in Costco.

The shelves are completely empty of everything she needs: toilet paper, canned soup, pasta noodles. She would have settled for anything– even penne lisce– but it was all sold out. Not to mention the crowds of people there fighting over whatever they can get their hands on.

It feels borderline apocalyptic.

So, she purchases a pack of jumbo muffins to get her through the next couple of days, drives home, and immediately buys a one-way plane ticket to Tennessee. To Ben.

Her stomach gives an uneasy lurch at the thought of seeing her adoptive brother again. She hasn’t seen him since… Well, it’s been years.

But she needs him now. The virus is spreading quickly, grocery stores are running low on everything– and, most importantly, Rey is afraid of being alone. She tells her roommate and best friend, Finn, exactly this.

“But you have Poe and I, peanut! By definition, that’s not alone.”

He’s right, to a certain degree. Finn and Poe are great– funny and supportive and disgustingly in love with each other. But they’re not family; Rey knows, deep down, that Finn would choose Poe over her if the situation arose.

“I know, and I love you guys, but,” Rey takes Finn’s hand and looks into his eyes, willing him to understand her, “It’s not the same.”

Finn’s eyes water a little, but he nods knowingly. “I just worry about you, peanut. You haven’t seen Ben in, what, five years? How do you know he even wants you to stay at the Ranch with him?”

Rey laughs, eyes crinkling. “Trust me, Finn, if there is one thing I’m sure of, it’s that he wants me there.”

***

Finn drives Rey to the Portland airport at 3:30 a.m. to make her flight at 5. He’s a good friend. Then again, Rey helped him jumpstart his Toyota in the middle of the night last week, so she feels like they’re kind of even.

“I’ll miss you,” Finn says as he hugs Rey around her waist outside the terminal.

“I’ll miss you, too,” she talks into his hair, “But this isn’t forever, yeah? I’ll be back once things start to go back to normal– a few weeks, maybe one month. Max.”

“Sure, peanut.” He doesn’t sound like he believes her.

***

The plane ride to Memphis is eerily quiet. There are only 12 people on Rey’s flight, so each passenger gets their own row to spread out.

Because she has nothing else to do, she unlocks her phone and navigates to her text message thread with Ben. Rey rereads their exchange dozens of times, just to make sure it was real.

> **Ben:** You need to come back to Tennessee, Rey. Now.

_I can’t just leave. I have a job here, an apartment._

> **Ben** : None of that matters anymore.

_you’re being dramatic._

> **Ben:** Maybe. But I’d feel a hell of a lot better if you were safe, here, with me.

Not knowing how to respond, Rey left his message on ‘read’ for two days, contemplating his proposal. Then the incident at Costco happened and Rey decided to finally take him up on his offer; he’s been begging her to visit him for years now, anyway.

_can I still come stay with you at the Ranch?_

> **Ben** : Always.

And that was that. She messaged Ben the details, and he said he would pick her up at the Memphis airport the next week.

***

Rey bites her nails as she walks through the airport to baggage claim. Sure, over the years Ben texted her every so often to check on her, but she hasn’t physically seen him since she was 18. She’s 23 now and so much has changed.

She makes it to baggage claim, and as soon as she turns the corner she hears her name.

“Rey!” he yells, voice deep and excited. They run to each other simultaneously, but stop short when they come face-to-face, taking each other in.

She swears Ben got taller, somehow, and more toned. He’s grown his inky black hair out past his ears, and Rey thinks absentmindedly about how she wants to run her fingers through it. She quashes that thought as soon as it occurs to her– _he’s your brother, Rey_ , she chides herself. He’s wearing flannel and faded jeans, like always.

Rey is hesitant to hug him because she’s been traveling all day and could have contracted the virus, but Ben doesn’t seem to care.

He pulls her into a tight embrace– the kind of embrace that makes a person believe everything will be okay. He holds her for a minute, and even after he pulls apart, their arms stay hooked around each other’s waist. He kisses the top of Rey’s head fervently and whispers into her ear, “Took you long enough, smalls.”

She rests her head against his chest and hopes he doesn’t notice the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Rey had forgotten how good it felt just to be near Ben.

He gives her waist a final squeeze before he pulls away. His eyes are watery, too.

“Come on smalls, let’s get your suitcase.”

***

The hour-long drive from Memphis to the Ranch goes by in comfortable silence. There’s so much that needs to be said, but neither of them are brave enough to bring it up just yet. Rey wants to revel in his presence as long as she can before she inevitably screws it up like she always does.

Ben’s new Ford F-350 rides smoothly down the road. Rey watches as her surroundings change from the crowded city to the quiet suburbs, until eventually there’s nothing but sprawling green fields with one farmhouse every couple of miles.

It’s a whole other world compared to Portland’s dreary cityscape.

They turn onto a gravel road and Rey knows they’re close. A trail of dust kicks up behind them as they drive. Another turn, and they make it to the property’s outer gate. Ben hops out of his truck to unlock the rusted old gate, pushing it open.

He hops back in, pulls the truck forward, and then locks the gate again. They keep driving, the gravel road winding left and right through the trees. Rey holds her breath when the house finally comes into view.

It’s just like she remembers. The house stands tall, all white with a dark green front door and shutters. A porch wraps around the front of the house with a porch swing and rocking chair by the door. There’s another porch on the second level of the house, too (Southerners love a good porch.)

Rey hops out of the truck, suddenly feeling out of place in her leggings and Vans– she wonders if her old room still has her clothes in it.

Ben grabs her suitcase out of the bed of the truck and brings it around. He stands beside her as she takes in the Ranch for the first time in five years.

It smells like hay and grass and dogs and horses, the scent so familiar it almost makes her cry again.

To the right of the house is the barn where they keep the lawnmower, farm equipment, and the kennels for the dogs– Rey can hear them barking.

“You came at a good time. One of the dogs, Nines, just had a litter of puppies.”

“How many?”

“Three. One of ‘em is real small, though. Might not make it.”

Rey files that information away for later. Right now, she wants to unpack and take a shower. Ben walks her to the house and carries her suitcase upstairs for her.

She opens the door to her old bedroom and is surprised to see it’s exactly the same. She thought Ben might’ve turned it into an office or something.

Her bed is neatly made– baby blue sheets with a fluffy white comforter. There’s not much in terms of decoration, because Rey would usually only spend a month or two here during the summer. She just has her rustic white nightstand and walk-in closet, which she’s pleased to find still has her old clothes. Sunlight streams in through the window, and there’s a door in her room that leads to the upper porch.

It’s perfect.

“I kept everything the same, you know… Just in case you ever wanted to come back.”

Rey can’t believe that even after everything she’s done, he still wants her here.

“Thank you.”

***

Freshly showered and unpacked, Rey makes her way back downstairs to find Ben. She changed into some of her old clothes– jeans, a tank top and cardigan, and cowboy boots. It makes her feel more at home.

He’s not in the living room, kitchen, laundry room, dining room, _or_ formal dining room. Hesitantly, she makes her way to the master bedroom, where their parents used to stay.

Where she supposes Ben probably stays now that it’s just him.

The door creaks as she opens it, and she immediately knows that nobody has used this room since their parents– everything is covered in a thin layer of dust, untouched.

Not for the first time, Rey thinks about her adoptive parents, Han and Leia. How they took her in when she was five, treated her as their own.

She shivers thinking about the last time she saw them. The last day they were alive.

It was a couple weeks after her high school graduation, that weird transition period between high school and college. Rey had decided to go to school across the country in Oregon, which Han and Leia didn’t like; they wanted her to go to school in New York or Tennessee, where they lived.

They got in an argument about it that morning. Rey honestly can’t remember what she said, but she’ll never forget the look on Han’s face when they fought.

After they fought, Rey always went upstairs to hide.

Instead of going to her room, she went to Ben’s and flopped down on his bed and cried into his pillow– she missed him. He hardly visited anymore, and she couldn’t help but think that everything would be different if he were around more often.

Rey cried and cried until she fell asleep, breathing in his scent. When she woke up, Han and Leia were dead.

It was a car crash; they were driving to the store to get more horse feed when their truck slid on black ice. Everyone told Rey it was an accident, but she knew the truth– it was her fault. Han told her to get the feed days before the ice storm, but the rebellious teenager in her refused.

And now both of her parents are dead.

Ben’s voice startles her from her reverie.

“I couldn’t do it,” Ben says, directly behind her. Rey jumps. “I couldn’t take their room, it just felt… wrong.”

Guilt weighs heavy on Rey’s chest.

“So you’re still in the room upstairs, down the hall from me?”

“Yes.”

Rey stares at the floor. It feels like she’s underwater.

“Hey,” Ben delicately grabs her chin in his large hand and tilts her face up, “It’s not your fault, Rey. I need you to understand that.”

Rey closes her parent’s bedroom door and makes her way to the living room, trying to avoid this conversation. She’s been successfully avoiding it for five years, and now it’s come to a boiling point. Ben grabs her wrist, gently, and forces her to stop.

“Listen to me, dammit. It was an accident. It wasn’t. Your. Fault.”

“It was, though!” Rey yells. “It was all my fault, Ben! If I had just _listened_ to Han and done my chores like he asked–“

“Then you would be dead, Rey!”

“Maybe it would be better that way,” Rey says, voice barely above a whisper. Ben stares at her, stock-still.

“You don’t mean that.”

Rey sighs. She doesn’t mean it, not really. Not anymore.

“I’m sorry, Ben.” She doesn’t try to stop the tears as they spill over.

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

Ben wraps his arms around Rey and holds her as she cries.

***

Rey feels lighter than she has since the accident. The weight, the guilt she’s been carrying with her lessens with each sob, each rub of Ben’s hand on her back.

She never should’ve left.

When they finally detach after what feels like hours, Ben suggests they go fishing. She always loved to fish.

He grabs their poles from the barn, where Rey finally sees the dogs. They have two Dutch Shepherds named BB and Artoo; Rey remembers Artoo and it seems he remembers her, too. Ben lets them out of their kennel and Artoo immediately runs to Rey, licking her face up and down.

“Good to see you, too, boy,” Rey laughs. The other dog, BB, is new, but he warms up to Rey quickly. The dogs run around Rey’s ankles as she makes her way to Nines and the puppies. Nines is another Dutch Shepherd– Ben must be breeding and training them just like Han used to. (One of their family’s _many_ side businesses.) (Not like they need the extra revenue.)

Nines is lying on her side while her three puppies drink from her. Seeing new people, however, excites them and they all come running over to greet Rey.

“Oh my god, Ben, they’re so cute!” Rey squeals as she picks one up and cuddles it to her chest. The puppies yip at her ankles, begging to be picked up. One of them, much smaller than the rest, chews on her boot. Rey sets the other puppy down and picks up the little one.

* * *

Ben looks at her in what can only be described as utter adoration. Seeing her hold and play with the puppies does something to him, something he’s been desperately trying to push down for years now. _Get it together, Ben,_ he tells himself. _She’s your baby sister._

“What’s her name?” Rey asks, referring to the runt of the litter that she’s holding. Ben _had_ names picked out for the puppies, but now he thinks he’d like Rey’s names much better.

“Whatever you want it to be.”

Rey’s eyes light up. After a moment of consideration, she decides to name them Ruffy, Fluffy, and Scooter, after the puppies from _Lady and the Tramp_. Ben grins from ear to ear because _of course_ she’d name them that.

Once she’s had her fill of the puppies, Ben puts them back in their pens, grabs the fishing poles, and they walk a couple hundred feet to the lake behind the house.

The lake is probably the length of a football field, give or take; there’s a small island of trees in the middle of it that he and Rey used to swim to when they were kids.

Well, when _she_ was a kid. Ben was 15– already a teenager– when his family adopted her. Which makes his thoughts about her all the more inappropriate.

Ben can’t pinpoint _when_ he started to think of Rey as more than just his sister. One second she was a gap-toothed, skinny kid, and the next he was watching her walk across the stage at graduation, taking note of her lean, tanned legs.

There’s _definitely_ something wrong with him.

When they make it to the dock, Rey plops down and sits with her feet in the water. She pats the space next to her and motions for Ben to join, so he does. He fishes in the lake pretty often, but he hasn’t actually gotten in the water in years. It feels nice, even if it’s just his feet.

They both cast their lines. While they wait, Ben asks Rey about Portland. She fills him in on everything he’s missed the last five years; she tells him about graduating from University, getting an apartment with her best friend Finn, working at a public relations firm in downtown Portland. He could listen to her talk for hours.

In turn, Ben tells her what he’s been doing. Some of it she already knows, like how he worked in New York City for a couple years after he graduated with his computer science degree.

But when Han and Leia died, he sold his apartment in New York (as well as Han and Leia’s house, their childhood home) and moved to Tennessee to take care of the Ranch.

His parents left him and Rey with a fortune, but Ben still does some freelance computer science work on top of all the typical farm duties, just to keep busy, he tells Rey.

Soon, Ben feels a telltale tug on his fishing line and reels it in. The fish– a bass, Ben thinks– flops at the surface of the water, splashing him and Rey with water. Rey laughs, nose crinkling up in the most adorable way.

Ben grabs the fish with his bare hands, right by the gills to keep it still. Carefully, he removes the hook then tosses the bass back in the water.

“Looks like the score is one to zero, Rey. You better step your game up,” Ben teases with a wink.

“Oh, it’s on,” Rey grins deviously.

***

Ben catches another fish a few minutes later, but then Rey catches a bass so big she counts it as _three_ of Ben’s and declares herself the fishing champion. Ben doesn’t think her fish is _that_ big, but he gives her the win anyway. He always does.

They set their poles down and watch the sun set over the lake. Ben can see the horses grazing in the field beyond the lake, serene.

Rey leans her head against his shoulder, causing his heart to skip a beat.

“I missed you, Ben.”

“I missed you too, smalls.” He wraps an arm around her shoulder, hugging her closer.

Rey lifts her head, face dangerously close to Ben’s. She leans toward him ever so slightly, half-hooded eyes transfixed on his lips. Ben holds his breath– is she about to kiss him? He should pull away, but he doesn’t; instead he leans closer until they’re only a breath apart.

He can see every freckle that dots her cheeks.

Just when he thinks Rey is about to close the distance, a fish jumps into the air, causing a ripple on the lake as it splashes back down to the water. Rey jerks back as if she were burned.

“Oh my god, I–I’m sorry,” she stutters. As quickly as it started, it ends; Rey hops up from the dock, grabs her shoes, and heads back to the house before Ben can wrap his head around what just happened.

What _did_ just happen? It seemed like she was about to kiss him, but he has to be mistaken. Rey would never– she doesn’t feel that way about him. Or at least he doesn’t _think_ she does.

Ben hops up and grabs the two fishing poles and his shoes, then walks back to the house.

* * *

Instead of freaking out, Rey decides to do what she does best: ignore the problem. Pretend she _didn’t_ try to kiss Ben like some perverted freak.

She has some level of plausible deniability, right? Maybe he thinks she was going in for a hug or something… Whatever. Rey doesn’t want to think about it, so she opts to lock herself in her room and feign sleep when Ben calls for her.

When Rey finally falls asleep, it’s littered with dreams about Ben.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unresolved sexual tension, followed almost immediately by resolved sexual tension ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have way too much time on my hands

When Ben is stressed, he cooks. And this morning, he got up at five a.m. to make homemade biscuits and gravy.

(If biscuits and gravy happens to be Rey’s favorite meal, well, then that’s just a coincidence.)

Rey clearly wants to pretend the whole thing by the dock never happened and that’s fine by Ben. In fact, now that he’s had a night to sleep and think about it, he’s convinced himself that nothing happened; Rey was simply being affectionate and leaning in for a hug like sisters do.

Yep, that’s it.

It doesn’t help that Ben’s room is right down the hall from Rey’s. The memory of her lips so close to his, breaths mingling, had him painfully hard all night.

Ben eats his fill of the biscuits and gravy and waits a few minutes to see if Rey will come downstairs anytime soon. When he doesn’t hear any sounds coming from upstairs, he decides to start on his daily work instead.

Every day he has more or less the same schedule: feed the dogs, mow the lawn, walk the dogs, feed the horses, train the dogs. If there’s time leftover, he’ll hop on his computer and see if there’s any freelance work to be done– website programming, data entry, things like that. He likes to stay busy– less time to think about Rey.

Last week, there was bad storm that knocked over a bunch of trees, so Ben’s been going around the property with a chainsaw and wheelbarrow to clear some of the paths. He’s halfway through clearing a path when he feels eyes on him.

He sets the chainsaw down on the ground and lifts his plain white shirt up to wipe the sweat from his brow.

“Are you just gonna stand there and watch, or are you gonna help me?”

Ben turns to look at Rey, who’s standing on the porch watching him. For the briefest of moments, he thinks she’s staring at his exposed torso, but then her eyes flicker up to his face so quickly he can’t be sure. He drops his shirt, letting it cover his stomach once again.

“It looks like you’ve got it… covered.”

“Come on,” Ben laughs and motions for her to come help him. Together, they gather the wood that Ben cut up, put it into the wheelbarrow, and walk it to the barn. Rey stacks it with the rest of the wood while Ben lets the dogs out for a run. BB, Nines, and Artoo take off across the property.

“Want to feed the puppies?”

“Yes!” Rey exclaims. “Wait, but aren’t they still getting their milk from Nines?”

“Yeah, but they’re old enough now we can start feeding them some wet food, too.”

Rey hums while Ben grabs three bowls and a can of puppy chow. “Here,” he hands the items to her. “Give each bowl about a spoonful.” She follows his instructions.

Ben lets the puppies out from their playpen, and he watches Rey as she watches the puppies scarf down their food. She’s radiant, wearing jean overall shorts with a yellow shirt underneath; the literal embodiment of sunshine.

“I can feel you staring, you know,” she quips.

“That works both ways, smalls,” Ben replies. Then, just to tease her, he lifts his t-shirt up to wipe his brow again and watches her face turn an incriminating shade of red. _Knew it_.

* * *

Ben shows Rey what a typical day looks like for him.

He teaches her how to use the lawnmower, when and how much to feed the dogs, where to find the horses in the field. All stuff she used to know how to do, but time away made her rusty. By the time the sun sets and they call it quits for the day, Rey is exhausted.

She kicks off her muddy boots outside and scours the fridge for dinner, settling on baked potatoes. Nice and easy. Ben gathers all the toppings while Rey washes the potatoes and puts them in the microwave. They dance around each other in the kitchen like they’ve been doing it for years.

“Why don’t you go and pick out a movie for us to watch?” Ben asks after they finish eating. “There’s gonna be a storm tonight, so I gotta put up some equipment before it starts to rain.”

“A storm? It was bright and sunny all day.”

“You’ve been gone for too long, smalls.” Ben smirks, puts on his boots, and heads back outside without another word.

Rey shrugs and heads to the living room. The TV stand is filled with all their old DVDs; clearly Ben hasn’t gotten AppleTV or Netflix yet, not that she’s complaining. They probably own every movie that came out between 1980 and 1989.

After looking everything over for a few minutes, Rey finally decides on _The Princess Bride_. A classic.

Ben walks back inside as soon as the movie starts.

“Perfect timing.”

***

Just like Ben said, it starts pouring 15 minutes into the movie. It comes out of nowhere and it falls _hard_ ; it’s coming down so heavily that Rey can’t see more than 10 feet outside of the windows– everything is a grey-green blur.

Something about being so close to Ben, in the dark, listening to the rain patter on the roof, does something to Rey. The air is so charged with electricity she can’t focus on the movie.

_Don’t look at Ben, don’t look at Ben_ , she chants to herself. She knows that if she looks at him she’s a goner, so she wills herself to stay perfectly still and stare straight at the TV.

As the movie goes on, though, she starts to relax. In small increments, she turns sideways until her legs are horizontal on the couch, feet almost touching Ben– she tells herself she’s just trying to get comfortable.

Rey wiggles her toes and accidentally brushes Ben’s thigh. His hand, which is resting on his lap, twitches ever so slightly. Under normal circumstances, she might’ve not noticed it, but right now she’s hyper-aware of every subtle movement he makes.

She moves her toes again, this time purposefully running them along Ben’s leg. He doesn’t move a muscle.

“Sorry– my toes are cold.” Rey grins apologetically.

“I can turn the heat on–“

“No! No, I’m fine.”

They continue to stare at the TV, not really watching the movie at all. Slowly– so slow that Rey almost doesn’t notice– Ben relaxes his form, leans closer to her. Heat pools in her stomach at his proximity. Still, she doesn’t look at him.

A few more minutes go by; now Ben is laying down, feet dangling over the side of the couch because he’s too tall. His head is propped on his hand, an inch from her thighs. Rey holds her breath.

Finally, in one swift movement, he drops his arm and lays his head in her lap. Rey sucks in a quick breath of air, lungs on fire.

“Sorry,” he mutters sleepily, “’m tired.”

Rey smirks– he’s teasing her. Two can play at this game.

“We can go to bed if you want–“

“No! No, it’s okay, let’s finish the movie.”

Mhm, just what Rey thought. But before she can get too smug, Ben nestles his head further into her lap, only the thin layer of Rey’s leggings between them. Rey is embarrassed at how wet she is just from this– she hopes to god he can’t smell her arousal.

For the first time since the movie started, she allows herself to look at Ben. He’s facing the TV, eyes closed, hair splayed across his forehead. He looks peaceful.

Without thinking, Rey reaches a hand up and brushes the hair from his face. It’s soft like she thought it would be.

Ben’s eyes widen for a split second, and Rey worries she made him uncomfortable, so she moves to put her hands back down.

“Don’t stop,” he says, voice soft and raspy.

“Okay.”

Rey takes a deep breath and threads her fingers through his hair again, stroking it lightly. It’s going to be a long night.

* * *

Ben tosses in his bed all night, haunted by the heat of Rey’s skin on his.

Normally when it rains he sleeps like the dead, but tonight nothing can quiet his mind. Just when he starts to drift asleep around 2 a.m., a loud crack of thunder jolts him back up. He can hear the wind whistling, rattling his windows; trees sway dangerously, their branches whipping across the house.

All he can think about is Rey– he’s worried about her. When she was little, she was so scared of thunderstorms that she used to crawl into his bed and make him read to her until she fell asleep.

Ben is about to get out of bed to check on her when his door creaks open. She’s standing in his doorway wearing an oversized shirt that goes to her mid-thigh and nothing else, blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She sniffles once, and Ben lifts his comforter up, inviting her to lay down next to him.

They don’t need words.

She crawls into his bed and immediately snuggles into his chest. Ben’s glad he doesn’t wear a shirt to bed, content to feel her skin on his again. He wraps his arms around her and presses a kiss to the top of her head.

The storm outside seems to slow, the sound of the rain hitting the roof now a soft melody.

“I love you,” Rey whispers into his chest.

“I know, smalls. I love you, too.”

“No, Ben, I _love_ you. I love you in ways I shouldn’t.”

Ben swallows, Adam’s apple bobbing against the top of her head. His throat feels dry and he can’t speak for fear of saying the wrong thing.

She continues speaking. “Do you know why I stayed away for so many years?”

“You felt guilty for mom and dad’s deaths.”

“Yes, that’s true. But I felt guilty for more than that.” She pauses, fingers running along his bicep. “I felt guilty because I couldn’t stop thinking about _you_.”

“Rey…” Ben warns, voice low. If they go down this road, there’s no going back.

“You teaching me to horseback ride, you bandaging up my leg when I fell from the tree, you holding me after mom and dad died… It’s always been you, Ben.”

His heart is beating out of his chest. He pulls away from her slightly, just enough to look into her eyes, filled with resolve.

He lowers his head to hers slowly, giving her time to pull away if she wants to. She doesn’t.

Their lips meet and Ben’s brain ceases to function, so consumed by the smell and taste of her.

She smells just like he remembers– like lavender and sweet grass and newborn puppies and _Rey_. He can’t get enough of it, lips devouring hers, tongues intertwined in a dance for dominance. One of his hands moves to cup her face while the other hooks around her waist to pull her flush against him.

“Ben…” she moans against his lips, grinding her hips against his clothed erection. He’s painfully hard already, desperate for more, always more.

Without breaking their kiss, she tugs at his pajama bottoms and he helps her, sliding them down over his ass. His cock, finally free of its confines, bobs against his stomach between them, red and weeping.

He sucks in a breath when Rey’s delicate fingers brush against his cock for the first time. Her hand is so small, or maybe he’s just big, because she can barely wrap her hand around him. She squeezes, the pressure delicious, and Ben involuntarily bucks into her hand.

He deepens their kiss while she strokes him slowly, until Ben doesn’t think he can take it anymore. He bites her lip, then moves lower, kissing down her neck.

“Take this off,” he commands, lifting her shirt up. She does as she’s told, ripping her shirt off and throwing it somewhere over the side of the bed. Ben rolls so that he’s on top of her, careful to keep his weight supported on one arm so he doesn’t crush her.

He continues kissing and sucking her neck, wanting to leave bruises. She moans at his every touch, fingers threading through his hair just like they did during the movie a few hours ago. He makes his way down her body, to her chest, admiring the shape of her breasts– they’re small, but they fit in the palm of his hand like that’s where they’re meant to be.

When he latches onto her nipple and bites it teasingly, she gasps so loud Ben is grateful there are no neighbors for miles. Her fingers grip his hair harder, just on this side of painful. He likes it. He laves one nipple while squeezing the other in his hand, then switches to give them equal attention.

“Please, Ben, I need…” she moans into his hair.

“What, Rey? Tell me what you need.”

Rather than telling him, she shows him. She grabs his hand where it's clinging to her hip and moves it down to her sex. Ben smirks when he makes contact– she’s positively _dripping_. He parts her folds with one hand, running his fingers through her wetness, mesmerized.

“Can I taste you, Rey?” he asks. She hesitates before responding, making Ben’s stomach sink.

“I’ve never done this before.”

Ben’s fingers momentarily stop their ministrations. “You mean you’ve never been eaten out before?”

“No, I– I’ve never done any of it.” She moves her hands to cover her eyes in embarrassment.

Ben feels absolutely feral. The primitive alpha male in him preens at being her first, and, hopefully, last; but the rational part of him– the part that’s barely hanging on by a thread– tells him that he absolutely cannot take his little sister’s virginity.

He stands up so he’s on his knees above her, willing himself to get off the bed, leave, go take a cold shower, anything. But he can’t make himself move.

“Hey,” Rey says, shuffling so that she’s kneeling face-to-face with him. “This doesn’t change anything. I just thought… I just thought you should know. Please. I still want to.”

With every word that comes out of her mouth, Ben feels his resolve crumble a little bit more. It’s like when they were on the couch and she slowly wiggled her way closer way to him, burrowing her feet underneath him. He’s helpless to fight it.

She kisses him again and his resolve breaks completely. He can’t stay away from her.

If Hell exists, he’s most definitely going to it.

But when she reaches her hand down to grip his cock, Ben thinks it might just be worth it.

He kisses her back fervently and guides them so that he’s underneath her, with her straddling his lap. He grips her hips, lifting her so she’s hovering right above his ready cock.

She makes eye contact with him and he nods. This is wrong. So, so wrong.

But then she sinks down onto his length and Ben doesn’t care about any of it– his parents, the virus, going to Hell– none of it. His lust-driven brain can only think about Rey and her velvet heat as it envelops him.

She pauses after a couple inches, face scrunched up in discomfort.

“You okay?” Ben asks, chest heaving.

“Yes,” Rey grits out between clenched teeth. “Just… give me a minute. You’re really big.”

Ben tries and fails not to smirk at that. He brings a hand up to circle her clit, helping her along. He doesn’t want to hurt her. After a couple minutes, Rey continues her descent, aided by her wetness; he feels the last barrier break, and then he bottoms out inside her.

She’s soft and wet and warm inside, gripping his cock almost painfully.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re tight.”

This time it’s her turn to smirk.

She squirms on his cock, getting used to his size. Eventually, her face relaxes and her mouth drops open in a little “oh.” Ben thinks he might burst if she doesn’t move soon.

As if reading his mind, she moves her hips up an inch or two, then back down, testing his length. She repeats the motion a couple times, Ben’s hips meeting hers with each shallow thrust. Once she gets used to the motion, she deepens her movements, lifting until just the tip of him is inside her before she slams back down.

Soon, she’s bouncing on his cock, alternating between moving up and down on his length and grinding their hips together in a figure-eight motion. Ben pushes up on his elbows so he can meet her lips, kissing her while she rolls his cock inside her. Her walls grip him with each thrust, but the tightness is more bearable now.

“You’re taking me so well,” Ben praises, nipping her ear. “Do you like how I feel, Rey?”

“Yes,” she pants, out of breath. “I’m so full, Ben.”

“Mmm,” he hums, blood singing. “You’re mine. Just mine.”

“Just you,” she repeats.

He reaches a hand down to rub her clit while he thrusts up into her. He wants– _needs_ – to feel her come on his cock.

“Ah!” she cries out when he hits a spot deep inside her, so he makes sure to hit that spot again and again until she’s coming on his cock, eyes rolling to the back of her head. Her pussy clenches around him, walls fluttering with each wave that hits her. Ben knows he’s not going to last much longer.

Without leaving her wet heat, Ben flips them over so he’s on top of her. She’s still dazed from her orgasm, eyes half-lidded, but she reaches her hands up to run her nails down his back, hard.

Ben is chasing his release, desperately pounding into Rey, all gentleness forgotten. She doesn’t seem to mind, though, chanting his name higher and higher with each thrust. He slams into her a dozen more times, each one jolting her up the bed.

“Are you on birth control?”

She shakes her head no.

_Shit_. Shit, shit, shit.

Even though Ben wants nothing more than to bury himself to the hilt inside of her, he reluctantly pulls out at the last minute.

He barely strokes himself one time before he’s coming on her stomach in long ropes that shoot up to her chest. Ben’s vision is hazy as he squeezes out every last drop, come pooling on Rey’s stomach.

When it’s done, he collapses beside her; they’re both breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath.

Once Ben’s breathing evens out, he stands up and grabs a wet washcloth from the bathroom. He wipes his spend from her body delicately, then folds the washcloth in half and carefully wipes away the spotting of blood between her thighs.

When he’s satisfied with his work, he throws the washcloth in the hamper and lays beside Rey again, making a mental note to run to CVS tomorrow to grab condoms.

Rey is already half-asleep, her delicate features relaxed, lips turned up into a soft smile. Ben pulls up his forgotten pajama pants and fits himself flush against her back. One hand absentmindedly strokes her stomach while his dick rests snugly in the curve of her ass.

_Alright, then, I’ll go to hell,_ is his last thought before sleep overtakes him.

***

Rey is decidedly _sore_ when she wakes up the next morning.

She wakes up before Ben– can feel his sleeping form against her back, breaths deep and even. She tries to wiggle out of his grasp, and in the process, she accidentally rubs her ass against his hard cock. He groans in his sleep.

Rey freezes, then pushes back against him again, slowly gyrating her hips. This time, his grip around her stomach tightens and she _knows_ he’s awake.

“Are you teasing me, smalls?” he whispers into the crook of her neck, voice rough with sleep.

Rey hums innocently. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Ben growls as he flips Rey onto her back, hovering over her. He grinds his hard cock against her slit– she didn’t bother putting on clothes last night, so the only thing separating them is the thin material of Ben’s pajama pants.

He moves to take off his pants, and as much as Rey wants him to, she stops him with a gentle hand on his arm. His expression flickers in confusion.

“I want to,” Rey reassures him, “but I’m like... really sore.”

“You are?” Ben asks, worry clouding his face. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He sits back as if to inspect her body.

“No! I’m fine, really. Just give me a day or two.”

Once Rey convinces him that she’s okay, he relaxes. But then he descends on her again, pecking her face with kisses.

“Ben!” Rey squeals, pushing on his chest.

“Shh,” he murmurs against her lips. “Do you trust me?”

Rey immediately nods. Yes. Unconditionally.

“Then let me make you feel better.”

He travels down her naked body, leaving kisses in his wake, until he makes it to the apex of her thighs. He bites and sucks a hickey into her inner thigh, then repeats the motion on the other side. Finally, Ben makes it to her outer lips and presses a kiss to her slit.

“Oh!” Rey gasps.

“This okay?” 

“Yes, don’t stop,” Rey pants, already wet.

Without waiting another moment, Ben dives into her cunt. He licks a long stripe up her folds, tasting her, then focuses in on her clit, swirling it around with his tongue. It feels– _oh_ , Rey can’t even describe how good it feels– all she can do is moan while Ben has his way with her.

He laps at her like she’s the best thing he’s ever tasted. Rey tries to buck her hips up, but Ben wraps an arm around her pelvis, holding her down.

She clutches his hair like a lifeline, barely able to hold on. She wants him inside of her again, filling her, but she knows her body needs a little more time. She settles instead for his fingers, which are extremely large, but not nearly as big as his cock.

He pushes one in slowly, gauging her reaction to make sure he’s not hurting her. Rey nods, letting him know she’s okay. He pumps it in and out of her slowly, rubbing her clit simultaneously. He crooks it in just the right way that Rey sees stars, breathless.

He starts to add another finger, but Rey winces and he immediately stops. Instead, he resumes licking and sucking her clit into his mouth feverishly.

Rey’s sweating, stomach in knots so she knows she’s close. With one final crook of his finger, she falls over the edge, vision whiting out, chest heaving.

Ben makes eye contact with her as she comes, grinning deviously from between her legs. He continues to gently rub her clit, drawing out her orgasm until it becomes too much and she pulls him up next to her.

When she kisses him, she tastes herself on his tongue.

* * *

After they catch their breath, Rey and Ben hop in the shower, where Rey gives Ben the best blowjob of his life.

Then, once they’re both clean, Rey throws on one of his old t-shirts, and they head downstairs. (The sight of Rey in one his shirts satisfies Ben’s possessive urges– he wants everyone to know she’s _his_.)

Ben is about to suggest they make French toast for breakfast, but Rey has other plans.

She grabs a couple trash bags from the kitchen, then makes her way to their parent’s old room, Ben on her heels. She throws the bags on the bed and opens up their closet.

“What are you doing?” Ben asks, confused.

“I think it’s time we cleared this place out. Right?”

Ben swallows, then nods. Yes. It should’ve been done years ago.

Rey starts with the closet, taking all their dust-covered clothes off the hangers and placing them neatly in the trash bags to donate. While she works there, Ben starts on the vanity, tossing all of Han’s old cologne and Leia’s jewelry into the bags as well.

He throws everything in the bags besides Han and Leia’s wedding rings, which he pockets discretely.

When Rey is done with the closet, she strips the sheets on the bed and replaces them with fresh ones, then swaps out their comforter for the one in Rey’s bedroom.

They continue in silence, packing up all their stuff, until the room is nearly unrecognizable.

When it’s done, Ben breathes a sigh of relief– it feels like a weight has been lifted from his chest, like he can finally move on with his life.

Rey pushes open the curtains, letting sunlight stream into the dark room for the first time in five years. Ben walks behind her and wraps his arms around her, holding her close while they look out of the window, into a view of the lake.

For the first time in a long time, Ben feels like everything is going to be okay.

So long as he’s with her, he’s on the right path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls use safe sex irl lol


End file.
